


Blue Pyjamas

by BuruRaven



Series: Blue Antonym [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: And Nothing Actually Happens, But It’s Not Like What You’re Thinking, Canon Compliant Up To Chapter 71, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Slash, The Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin Happens In A Dream, Unconsciousness, Yukio Attacks Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruRaven/pseuds/BuruRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could feel Rin’s warm puffs of breath against his neck. Adjusting his hold on his brother’s thighs, Yukio peeked at Rin’s unconscious face. He looked much less pale now, almost back to his normal skin tone. Yukio tilted his own head slightly, touching his cheek to Rin’s. He was also getting warmer. Yukio let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t even known he was holding.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I’m sorry, Nii-san.” He whispered.</i>
</p><p>About two weeks ago, in a conversation with <a href="http://tea-tigress.tumblr.com/">tea-tigress</a>, I wondered what it would be like if Rin were to follow Yukio to the place where he conducts his “experiments”. I’ve repeatedly gone over that idea in my mind since. Recently, I also started wondering what it would be like if Yukio’s powers were the complete opposite of Rin’s. We are all maybe expecting blue flames, but what if it is nothing like that?<br/>You can also find this fic on my tumblr, <a href="http://bururaven.tumblr.com/post/129978351519/blue-pyjamas">here</a>.<br/>Again, in case you didn’t read the tags, the Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin happens only in a dream and it’s very mild.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist is the property of Kazue Katō, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this, nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

_The flower-scented breeze caressed Rin’s face. He was sitting cross-legged on the green grass of Shiemi’s beautiful garden. Shiemi herself, wearing her pink kimono, was kneeling before him. They were smiling at each other. There wasn’t a worry in the world. He felt happy._

_His eyes wandered aimlessly over the beautiful features of the girl’s face and he suddenly noticed her solemn expression. She was trying to tell him something. He should probably listen._

_“…That’s why… Rin… Actually, what I’m trying to say is…” She looked flustered and nervous about something. Could it be…?_

_“Yes…?” Rin encouraged her._

_“What I feel… about you…” Shiemi blushed intensely and looked down, embarrassed._

_This was it, she was finally going to say it. This was the best day of Rin’s life! He started leaning towards Shiemi and she mimicked his movement. The birds chirped happily. Bells resonated on the skies. The plants around them were singing a happy lullaby. Their faces were a mere centimetre away…_

_Shiemi stopped her movement abruptly and looked Rin in the eyes with a concerned expression._

_“Rin, where is Yuki-chan?” She asked in an urgent, almost panicky, tone._

_Suddenly, the whole scenery changed and they were sitting face to face in the cram school classroom, a school desk between them, Shiemi sitting with her back towards the blackboard, facing Rin._

_Rin gasped, shocked._

_“Wha-…?”_

_“Rin! Where’s Yuki-chan??” Shiemi was in a panic, hasty, heartfelt tears threatening to overflow from her huge, beautiful eyes._

_Rin looked ahead, bewildered. Yukio should be behind her, at the teacher’s desk. Rin blinked, confused. Yukio wasn’t there._

_“Rin! Where’s Yuki-chan?” Shiemi persisted, standing up from her chair and shaking in place.  “WHERE IS HE?? RIN!! WHERE IS YUKIO??” Shiemi screamed at his face now, tears falling on the surface of the desk between them, like a frantic heartbeat. Rin could feel Shiemi’s panic permeating his own mind. Where was his brother?_

_“I-… I-… don’t know…!”_

 

“ **Nii-san!!** ”

 

Rin sat up on his bed, drenched in sweat, breathing in desperate gasps for air. He looked towards the other side of the dark room only to be greeted by an empty bed made with military precision. Rin was alone in the room he shared with his brother. Not even Kuro was there tonight, probably chasing after some feline beauty now that it was cats’ mating season. Rin grabbed at his phone to see the time.  **02:03** , the display informed him.

The panic from the dream hit him with redoubled intensity and his flames popped out uncalled for. Rin got to his feet and grabbed Kurikara.

That had been Yukio, Rin knew it. That last bit, it wasn’t part of the dream, it was real. Rin was certain of this. Yukio was in danger.

Flamed up, in nothing but his old blue pyjamas, barefoot and still not fully awake, Rin hopped right out of the window of their shared room. It wasn’t till he had crossed almost half of campus, mostly via jumping from rooftop to rooftop, that Rin noticed that his body apparently knew precisely where to go, even though he didn’t consciously know where to look for his brother.

His confused panic and the uninvited flames kept swaying his sleepy thought process but, eventually, his body came to a stop on the rooftop of a building from a dark street in a shady part of town. There, multiple old abandoned warehouses were kept in shadow by an apparent absence of street lamps. The street was permeated by the foul smell of piss and other more unpleasant odours that Rin couldn’t fully identify.

Something moved in the shadows at the street level of the building across from the one Rin was perched on. His flames, slightly out of control, made him growl softly until Rin identified the figure dragging himself out of the darkness, squeezing his body between the carelessly nailed wood planks that barred the building’s broken windows at the ground level. Was Yukio trying to escape from something?

Rin jumped down from the rooftop, flames out, Kurikara ready to be unsheathed. Yukio turned towards him with flawless reflexes the very moment Rin’s feet lost connection with the rooftop, right arm extended, empty hand outstretched.

And then, after a fraction of a second, Yukio’s hand closed into a fist. Rin was overcome by the cold emptiness of feeling all his energy being suddenly siphoned out of him, into nothingness. He felt like stony cold ice had replaced all the air inside his unresponsive lungs and like his limbs had become mere adornments uselessly attached to his frozen torso. In a detached way, Rin felt himself dropping straight down to the ground, in an uncontrolled fast descent.

The last thing he saw was a pair of fiery-blue non-human eyes, staring shocked up at him.

* * *

 

Rin went out like a candle and his arched jump became a vertical drop. His body fell with an ominous plop sound on the muddy ground right in front of Yukio.

All was eerie silent for a couple seconds. The teenage exorcist stood wide-eyed, right arm still extended. He blinked.

“Nii-san!” Yukio called urgently, finally recovering from his initial shock.

He covered the few steps that separated him from his brother’s unmoving form and knelt on the muddy ground beside him. His hands shook nervously as he turned Rin to lay face up on the wet ground. He gasped at how awfully pale Rin looked, intense anxiety making Yukio feel queasy. What had he done?

Yukio had reacted instinctively. After so many hours of using his newfound powers against his summoned demon opponents, with split-second reaction times between attacks, his tired brain reacted automatically when he heard movement on the building across the street. He didn’t mean to hit Rin. He didn’t mean to hit anyone. What had he done??

He clumsily touched his brother’s face and neck to check for his vital signs and worried about how cold Rin’s skin felt under his fingertips. But Rin was alive and stable, he was just passed out. Yukio closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to calm himself down.

“Nii-san?” Yukio called again, softly this time, while taking a quick look at the rest of Rin’s body to check for hypothetical damage caused by the fall. There was none.

The unconscious boy on the ground gave Yukio no response. But he looked less pale already.

Had Rin followed him there?

Yukio doubted that, as Rin was barefoot and in his, now muddied, blue pajamas, like he had simply jumped out of bed and headed straight there. And, even though he was carrying Kurikara, the sword was still sheathed, despite the fact that Rin had been sporting his flames. Was this some kind of sleepwalking attack? Had Rin somehow felt Yukio’s distress? And how did he know where to find him?

Yukio shook his head and forced himself into action. Whatever had brought Rin there tonight, it wasn’t a good idea to stay like that in the middle of the street. Especially one as this. He would think of some cover up story to Rin’s eventual questioning once his brother regained consciousness. 

He manoeuvred Rin into a sitting position, limp arms over his shoulders, chest against Yukio’s back, head on Yukio’s left shoulder. Yukio positioned his hands under Rin’s knees, securely holding his brother’s thighs on either side of his waist and stood up easily. Rin’s thinner and shorter complexion wasn’t a heavy load to carry.

Keeping hidden in the shadows of the dark, quiet streets of the sleeping town, Yukio started to stealthily make his way back home.

He could feel Rin’s warm puffs of breath against his neck. Adjusting his hold on his brother’s thighs, Yukio peeked at Rin’s unconscious face. He looked much less pale now, almost back to his normal skin tone. Yukio tilted his own head slightly, touching his cheek to Rin’s. He was also getting warmer. Yukio let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t even known he was holding.

“I’m sorry, Nii-san.” He whispered.

Until now, his power had only manifested as blasts of air that pushed objects away from him and against other objects. But Rin hadn’t been thrown away like all the other test subjects from Yukio’s experiments. Somehow, Yukio’s attack had temporarily absorbed Rin’s flames, energy and body warmth into some sort of void. Perhaps that was the true nature of Yukio’s power. That was how he could move air in such a powerful way: he was creating little areas of vacuum. Areas of vacuum that absorbed and moved, not only air, but also energy. Or was it just Rin’s… no… Satan’s energy? He had to test this further.

Yukio took another look at his sleeping brother’s face, now back to his healthy colour, drooling on his shoulder. They really where opposites in every way, weren’t they?

* * *

 

Rin woke up to Kuro licking his face insistently.

 ** _Rin! You’re late!_**  The demon-cat exclaimed.

Rin sat up sleepily and checked the time on his phone, vaguely noticing the debris of his brand new alarm clock, laying on the ground against one of his desk’s legs, in his peripheral vision. He was, indeed, very late!

Energetically getting to his feet, Rin grabbed his school uniform in a hurry and started to strip off his pyjamas. He stopped midway through the process and stared at his green pyjama bottoms with a confused expression. He could swear he had put on the blue ones the previous night… How odd.

He turned to look at Yukio’s empty bed, pristine in its neatness and, for a fleeting moment, was stricken by the displaced cloudy memory of two bright blue eyes looking up at him in the dark.

Rin blinked, then scoffed and shook his head.

He sure had had some weird dreams that night.


End file.
